It's Playtime Mafia
by Seras4797
Summary: Mew, with her near infinite power, has grown bored of her home: She has battled thousands of Mons, and seen all her world has to show. So in an act of boredom, she decided to travel to new lands for adventures. Arceus help those poor souls. R&R
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I own neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor Pokémon._**

**_Author's notes_**_: Due to an increase of demands from my readers, I am now increasing the max number of stories I can keep is 8. And, it is due to this larger number that I am now forced to make a –shutter- schedule. _

**Prologue:** Bored

Within this world, there exist a great number of creatures that have powers to both control, and manipulate element, and even time and space itself, a species known as Pokémon. But among all of these Pokémon, there is one that stands above the rest, due to her unique powers. The Pokémon I am referring to is the Legendary Pokémon that is known as Mew, the Phantom Pokémon.

Now what is special about the small cat like Pokémon is due to its genetic code, it can turn into any known Pokémon, from the simple Magikarp, to Arceus, the god of Pokémon. She is the most powerful Pokémon to ever of existed, able to play with space and time, like it is a game to her. But Mew has lived a long time, and has seen a great many things that many may never see. She has fought many battles, and has come out the victor no matter who the foe is. No one and nothing was a challenge to her.

To simply put, Mew is bored.

She has seen it all, and done it all. Nothing here was fun to her anymore, what to do, what to do.

Suddenly an idea came to the little cat Pokémon, if there was nothing in the universe for her to do anymore, find another one and play.

So Mew called forth some of her near infinite power, and turned the fabric of space and time malleable. She then created a hole in her universe, and gives a happy 'mew', and went through, and to find some new fun in whatever universe she may end up. Arceus help any poor universe that Mew pops out in.

It's playtime.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**_ Welcome to my newest of the "Mew goes to…" line of stories. For those of you who are new to my stories here is the run down for what you need to know. Each story is a separate story; they are not connected in anyway. Mew is the creator, not Arceus; he was just created because Mew didn't want to deal with the hassle of being a god._

_Ultima-owner: I dare you say that to Reborn and see what he does to you._

_Sun: I have read Gakuen Alice before, but just found I couldn't really get into it due to the odd drawing style used. The overall story is alright, but I also need it to be visually pleasing as well._

_Girl-from-stars: Please calm yourself GfS. I usually let the prologue sit for a bit so I can get a reaction from the readers to see how and if they will like the story._

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Pokéspeech/Animal Speech_"

**Chapter 1: **A Whole New (Deadly) World

(Namimori)

In the sky, high over a simple city within Japan, a small hole appeared out of nowhere. The hole was small, but from within it, a bright burst of light exited it in all shades of colors. If anyone was to see it, they would have claimed it to be one of the most beautiful sights they have ever seen… but no one did see the hole.

But just as the hole suddenly appeared, it also disappeared, taking the light with it. But as the light died down from where the hole once was, was now a small pink creature floating in the air.

'So this is my new world?' Mew thought as she turned around slowly to serve the area around her. She could see mountains, the ocean in the distance, and the large city the stretched out far beneath her. 'I did it!' She suddenly cheered to herself with a large grin on her face as she twirled around happily.

She had grown so bored with seeing the same things time and time again back home, that the sight of something brand new that no Pokémon has ever seen sent a feeling of excitement and wonder in her body.

Mew flew down to the city quickly to see of the locals down below. When she was only a hundred feet in the air, she could now see what manner of creatures had built the city.

'Humans!' Mew's excitement continued. While many of her Legendary family tended to avoid the humans due to the risk of capture, Mew on the other hand loved to mingle with them in disguise. 'What should I be this time?" She pondered as she sat in the air. 'Old, young? Tall, short? Color? Hair?' She built her disguise in her head.

Once she finished bring together her finished mental image, Mew's body began to glow a bright white light. As the light died down, there floating in the air was Mew's newest human form.

Mew's new form, was that of a young 13 year old girl with a slim form. She had dark peach colored hair that went passed her shoulders, but curled around at the ends. She kept her eyes the same crystal blue color that she loved so much, always trying to find the right lake to match them. Covering her body was a bright pink hoodie with a pair of cat ears on the hood, and a pair of white shorts to cover most her legs.

She looked over her new form with an approving smiled. With her new her new look in place, she lowered herself down into an empty alleyway before walking out into the public.

Mew looked around at the city in wonder as all the sights and sounds surrounded her. This place was like nothing back home, it made most cities back home almost look rural by comparison.

But while Mew was observing the sights of the city, she failed to watch where she was going and bumbled into a wall of cloth and human. She looked up to see what she hit, and saw what appeared to be a man dressed like an Officer Jenney.

"What are you doing out here youngin'?" The Officer asked, but Mew gave no answer as she tried to figure out the man's out getup. "You are supposed to be in school with the rest of children, come with me." He ordered, and grabbed Mew's arm to lead her away.

In most cases where Mew was grabbed, she would usually beat the human or just run, out of mercy, but when the Officer mentioned "children", Mew saw a chance for some fun. So she followed the man with no restraint as he led her around.

It takes a few minutes for the two to reach their location, as the Officer brings Mew to a large building with some writing on the sign she doesn't recognize. Mew sighed internal at the sight, for while Pokémon understand all speech, they couldn't read unless taught and whatever language was written on the wall wasn't one from back home.

"Namimori Middle School…" The Officer trailed off as he looked at the building as the stood infront of the gate. Looking around to see if anyone was there to open the gate to let them in, he let out a relieved sigh when he saw no one. The Officer turned to Mew, "Look, I know kids don't like school, but if you skip then Hibari might hunt you down." He finished ominously, like he was talking of a ghost.

Before Mew could get an answer from the Officer, she was lifted into the air and was dangling only a foot from the other side of the fence. Mew looked at the Officer in curiosity as he let go of her and she landed on the school's ground.

"Now run to class, you really, really don't want Hibari to catch you. It's already late, so he may already be out… hunting." The Officer told her, worry now in his voice as he turned away.

With the Officer now gone, Mew was left standing alone infront of the building, wondering what to do.

'Well, it has been a while since I have been to a human school,' She shrugged her shoulders and headed into the school. As she passed a one of the intercoms scattered through the school, Mew decided to get to work.

Mew focused some of her powers on the intercom, and slowly it began to change. The main part of the intercom turned into a bright orange, and a blue aura appeared to outline it. Next to appear was a pair of slim electric blue eyes, which were soon followed by a toothy grin.

_"Surge, surge, surge and transform!"_ The newly formed Rotom sung. It's song stopped when it's eyes landed on Mew and it's smile grew wider. "_Mother Mew!"_

"Hello Rotom," Mew greeted, suppressing her laughter to avoid attention. "I need you to take over one of the school computers, and fake me a student profile."

"_Yes, fun!" _Rotom agreed before his face disappeared into the intercom, off to due Mew's work. Mew knew that Rotom was never as good at hacking as a Porygon, but after they finish their task… fun always followed.

With that done, Mew continued to walk down the hallway, passing numerous classrooms as she did. She honestly didn't really care about which classroom she went into, but more about how much fun she could have with the people inside it. So she was traveling the hallways looking for the noisiest ones.

It only took her a few moments to find the noisiest group as she took a door outside to go to the next building. As she approached the double doors of the next building, she could hear a lot of noise and people moving around.

As soon as she was about to open the door, a group of boys pushed them open and Mew stood behind the door to be out of the way.

"Test? Flunked them all since he enrolled," The boys chanted as they walked down the path way. "Sports? The team that No-Good Tsuna is on always loses." They laughed at the joke as the entered the next building, leaving Mew a bit confused by it all.

With the people now gone, Mew entered the room and found herself in one on of the Human Gyms, where humans make themselves stronger. She looked around the large room and saw some of the sport's equipment, those weird holed nets that humans play with, and a lone boy cleaning up inside.

Mew slowly approached the boy as he talked to himself and looked out the window longingly. Mew was only about a foot away before she finally decided to speak.

"Hi," She suddenly spoke, causing the boy to jump in shock. "I'm Mew, and you?" She offered her hand to him. With the boy now turned around, she could finally see the boy. He was around 13, maybe, with a bed of brown hair, and a pair of soft brown eyes.

"Huh, and wha-?" The boy stuttered as he tried to process what Mew just said. His eyes soon found Mew's hand and quickly understood. "Oh, um, sorry." He gripped Mew's hand. "I-I am Ts-una."

"27?" Mew quirked her head to the side, knowing full well what he said but just couldn't resist it. "Well 27, I am new around here and you are the first person I talked to. So…I decided that we are now friends." She said, adding onto the confusion in Tsuna's mind.

Tsuna was in absolute confusion at Mew's statement. Here was a cute girl talking to him, No-Good Tsuna, and decided that she wanted him as his friend! And yet, he couldn't think of a single thing to say! 'Say something damit!' He shouted mentally to get his brain back in order.

"Want to hang out?" Tsuna's blurted out before he could stop himself, and slapped his hands over his mouth. 'She doesn't know you, and you just asked if she wants to hang out?! She is going to think I am a creep or-'

"Sounds like fun," Mew cut off his thoughts. "Lead the way, Tsuna." She told him, as his stunned and confused self-took that offer and began to walk. Mew followed close behind as he lead the way to the one place his mind was set to default to go when something bad or unusual happened…

XxX

(Tsuna's House)

Tsuna's short circuiting mind brought Mew to his house as it tried to figure out this impossible situation.

As the passed the gate, Mew looked around the outside of the house and found it to be a simple two story house with a small yard out front. She did see some writing near the outside of the gate, but couldn't read it.

As Tsuna pushed open the door, she also got to see the inside of the house and found it to also be rather simple with a dining room and kitchen in-sight and a stairway leading to the second floors. Mew could feel that there were two in one of the out of sight rooms, but Tsuna continued to pull her along.

He ended up taking Mew to his room, and he sat down on his bed. Mew decided to sit next to him, wondering what Tsuna would do next. It was only after several awkward moments for Tsuna that he began to speech again.

"Um… do you want to read some manga?" He sheepishly offered, and took Mew's head nodding as a confirmation. He reached down from his bed to pull out one of the boxes from underneath it, and removed two mangas for them to read. "H-here." He offered her one.

"Thanks," Mew accepted the colorful book, for while she couldn't read the language didn't mean she could enjoy the drawings. "But can I have my hand back? It will be rather odd to read it with one hand." She lifted her hand with Tsuna's hand still joined.

A bright blush appeared on Tsuna's cheeks as he realized he was holding her hand since school! He quickly let go of Mew's hand and began to apologize profusely. It didn't really help Tsuna that Mew began to giggle at this sight, further increasing his embarrassment.

'Could this day get any worse?' Tsuna dreaded the thought, but God has a sense of humor as a familiar voice to him called up the stairs.

"Tsunayoshi," A woman's voice called from downstairs, causing Tsuna to pause. "I got a call from school. You came home in the middle of class again. What do you plan to do in the future?" The voice grew louder as it got closer to them.

"I don't know…" Tsuna gave a meek reply, hoping to stop it all.

"I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school of college, you know," A brown haired woman open the door to Tsuna's room. "You can live your enti- Hello?" She stopped when she noticed Mew in the room and a large smile appeared on her face. "Oh, is this why you left school early? To spend more time with your girlfriend?" She teased.

"C-could you not say that in front of people, I-t's embarrassing," Tsuna tried to stop it all, but his mind was now going into meltdown.

"Hello, I'm Tsuna's friend, Mew," Mew greeted as she stood up to great the woman. "I am new around here, and Tsuna has been very nice to me."

"Wonderful to meet you," The woman greeted. "I am Tsuna's mother, Nana, but you can just call me Mama. And now Tsuna-kun," Nana turned to her son. "…A home tutor is coming today."

"Home tutor?!" Tsuna's mind began responding again as the possible disaster passed by.

"There was an interesting flying in the mailbox," Nana held out a the fly and began to read it aloud. "Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter, Reborn. Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before," She said cheerfully.

"It smells like a scam!" Tsuna objected, Mew was giggling as the scene played out before here, but it came to a sudden halt as she felt someone new entered the room.

"It's probably a tutor from a professional business school for young men," Nana argued. "I've wanted a teacher like this for you."

"Don't create your own image of him!" Tsuna huffed, "I refuse to have a tutor, ok! I'm not good at anything I do anyways!" He shouted, completely unaware that the intruder had entered the room.

"Ciaossu," A young voice called out in the center of the room. The young voice came from what appeared to be a young child wearing a suit had black and orange fedora with a small lizard on it.

Tsuna and Nana looked at the figure in surprise, while Mew watched with curiosity as she already knew not to judge by looks.

"I arrived 3 hours early, but as a service I'll evaluate you now," The kid spoke in a professional manner.

"Hey… whose kid are you?" Nana asked.

"Hm?" The baby asked. "I'm Reborn, the home tutor." He explained, but at this Tsuna began to laugh.

"I was wondering what kind of person created that bullshit flyer," Tsuna continued to laugh, gaining Mew's pity for underestimating people. Just from looking at the infant, she could tell that he was much stronger than an average human just by how he stood.

"So, you're Tsuna," Reborn asked.

"I'm sorry but, there's nothing I can learn from you," Tsuna laughter began to die down.

"Dodge," Mew's only warning went out, but before Tsuna could even process the words Reborn had already knocked him out with a swift kick to the gut.

"Well let's get started," Reborn asked Nana calmly. "This is the room, right?"

"My, my, my," Mew spoke up, the situation not phasing her in the slightest. She looked at the stunned Nana. "Don't worry Mama, I've seen this style of teaching before. It may seem hard but by the end, Tsuna will be a better man."

Nana looked at her worriedly before looking back at Reborn before steading herself and leaving the room, after all it was her son's future on the line here.

"Ciaossu," Reborn turned to greet Mew now. "I'm impressed you saw my blow before… now who are you?" He suddenly demanded as his lizard changed into a gun. "Because I know you are no student, and know new students have been prepared for at the school."

Mew looked down the barrel of the gun in amusement, and Reborn's bluntness. She hasn't been threatened with death in a few centuries now, but it never got old to her.

"I am just as much a student, as you are a home tutor," Mew stated as she looked into Reborn's black eyes. "Now why don't you tell me Reborn-kun, what are you really doing here before I get the information myself?" She asked, and Reborn's grip grew tight on the gun.

Mew was an unknown to him and he didn't like unknowns, for they usually left to deaths or a situation that he never planned for. He knew that this girl infront of him saw his kick coming, so she has had some form of hard training to see it.

"I am to teach Sawada Tsunayoshi to be a leader," Reborn replied, purposely giving very little information but Mew just smiled back at him… The smile was unnerving for some reason to him. "While I may have hit him, I mean not to give him any lasting injuries. It is simply my way to teach my students."

"Hmm," Mew thought the information over. She could always just Mind Reader him, but she found this to be much more enjoyable doing it so slowly. "Before today, Pokémon Mew would have never existed," She gave him a fake but still true name. "But I can let you know that despite all appearance, my only goal is to find people who I like and do what I can to protect them. So…. As long as you don't try to kill any of them… we will have no problems."

"…I am Reborn, the World's Strongest Hitman," Reborn truly introduced himself as the gun turned back into a lizard, but his hand was still out. "So I cannot promise anything if the contract says otherwise."

"Don't worry," Mew grinned as she took the hand and shook it. "Right now, it is only Tsuna and Nana… and you are getting close to getting on it yourself." Mew gave a let go of his hand and let out a yawn.

"I feel honored, Mew," Reborn lightly joked as he stifled a yawn. "Maybe I could call out that "Protection" on one of… my…" He trailed off as a strong wave of tiredness hit his young body. Before he knew it, he was already asleep and beginning to fall backwards as gravity took place. Luckily, the young lizard formed a pillow beneath the Hitman before he too fell to Mew's Yawn.

"Strongest Hitman," Mew mused to herself as she looked over the sleeping forms and Tsuna's knocked out one before lying down on his bed. "Strongest Hitman, meet Strongest Pokémon. I think I already know who wins." She smiled before letting herself fall asleep light the rest.

xXx

Mew ended up sleeping the entire evening, and the rest of the night at Tsuna's house. Reborn and Tsuna had actually woken up in the evening and ate some dinner made by Nana. But when night fell and Mew was still in Tsuna's bed, the boy couldn't really bring himself to wake Mew up, so he slept on the floor.

When morning came around, Tsuna, Reborn and Mew ended up leaving for school together after Nana woke them up.

On the walk to school, Mew and Reborn were talking to each other like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. But Tsuna on the other hand was thinking, a lot.

All of the events of that day were conflicting inside of him. One the one side he had a cute girl who was now his friend despite everything, but on the other side he had a weird baby claiming to be his teacher to lead the mafia of all things!

'It's like I'm living inside of a manga,' Tsuna sighed to himself. As he continued walking, he realized he didn't hear either Mew or Reborn talking…He heard. 'Kyoko!' He hid behind a corner to look back where he came.

"How cute," Kyoko crotched down to look at Reborn.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked the obvious question.

"Because I'm in the mafia," Reborn answered.

"How cool!" Kyoko spoke affectionately to him, thinking him a normal baby. She then looked up to Mew and stood up. "You're little brother is so cute. Are you two new around here? I am Sasagawa Kyoko," She greeted.

"Nice to meet you Kyoko," Mew smiled at meeting a new person. "I am Mew, and this little guy is Reborn," She picked him up to coddle him like a baby. "We are both rather new around here, but I'm sure we are going to like it with all these nice people around here."

Kyoko agreed and began to take her leave. "Well good luck, Bye-bye."

"Ciao, ciao," Reborn replied while Mew waved goodbye with her free hand. "Put me down Mew before I shoot you." He then threatened her once Kyoko was out of sight.

"You wouldn't risk getting blood on your suit," Mew laughed as she put him down. "And Tsuna, come join us over here."

"It seems he has a crush on that girl," Reborn stated as Tsuna moved from his hiding spot. "Don't you think?" He asked Mew.

"Is that any of your business?!" Tsuna shouted before Mew could answer.

"I've mastered the art of mind reading," Reborn joked, and Tsuna was about to shout at him before Mew added something that stopped him.

"I don't really see any love," Mew butted in, causing Tsuna to look at her in shock.

"What do you mean there isn't any love?" Tsuna asked, a blush appearing on his face. "I mean… you guys already decided I had a crush on her…"

"Yes, you do have a crush on her," Mew agreed, Reborn looked at her in interests at where this was all going. "But a crush isn't love. Tell me Tsuna, tell me at least five flaws that Kyoko has."

"Kyoko is our school's idol," Tsuna tried to object. "She is… out of my league…" He faltered.

"Those aren't faults," Mew huffed as she got up next to him. She was only a few inches from his face now. "You. Have. A. Crush. It's not going to be love till you can see the faults and love those as well." Tsuna was about to continue his arguments, but a rather mischievous idea popped into Mew's mind.

Before Tsuna could speech, Mew gave Tsuna a Sweet Kiss. As she pulled back, she watched as her friend became confused and stumbled around as the effects kicked in.

"I-an-dur- an-huh?" Tsuna tried to start multiple sentences but couldn't find the ability to speak right now. Mew's sweet, angelic cuteness overloaded his brain more than any of the events from yesterday did.

Taking pity on the boy, Mew took his hand for guidance and led him to school with Reborn following closely behind.

"Pity you did that," Reborn spoke, causing Mew to look down as she led her confused friend. "I was prepared for… Dying Will Time," He spoke hesitantly, remaining cautious with the unknown named Mew.

"Dying Will Time?" Mew asked, Tsuna's mind was a bit to preoccupied to ask or think about it.

"It's a special bullet that will… make one live out their dying will," Reborn explained, not wanting to go into greater detail. Mew shrugged in acceptance of the answer, so he felt no need to supply anymore. "… How long do you think he is going to be like that?"

"No idea," Mew admitted, looking at Tsuna. "He better recover soon enough, because I don't remember the way to school, do you?"

"Hm…" Reborn hummed a bit, faking thinking. He did know, but just didn't feel the need to say it right now.

…

They ended up missing the entire day as Mew led the confused Tsuna around the entire city.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note_**_: Hello everyone on the internet, I hope you have been enjoying the mischief from Mew's adventure. On a side note, due to the very high demand for stories: I have created a challenge on my profile for any who are interested._

_Ultima-owner: It is really hard not to._

_Ddragon21: Tsuna's normal life ended the moment Mew saw him, and do you honestly think that any Pokémon would pass up the idea of training or fighting?_

_Pokemonallstarfan: Yes, Mew is basically an iceberg right now… And as for you story idea; I just can't accept anymore stories to write right now._

_ShadowCat444: The question is not how will Mew fit in, it is how the world will change to suit Mew. And I am glad that you like the pairing idea, but in all honestly I just did that just because I wanted it to happen to cause further chaos._

**Chapter 2:** Goodbye Normal Life

Tsuna sighed as he sat at his school desk, looking around at the other students as they talked to each other, he was honestly happy to be ignored right now. Home hasn't really been a great place to be since that baby with the itchy trigger finger moved in, and his mother just let that fake tutor just stay!

'My life sucks,' Tsuna thought dejectedly. 'I'm getting beaten up by a baby, my mother ignores everything going on, I ended up missing school yesterday all because…' His train of thought trailed off as he remembered what happened and a blush appeared across his face. 'No, bad thoughts, bad thought.' He tried to push the memory from his head.

Luckily, or unluckily, it was as this time that the teacher threw a piece of chalk at his head, distracting his flustering mind.

"Thank you for joining us, Sawada." The teacher joked at his expense, and it didn't help the other students laughed.

"Sorry, sensei," Tsuna meekly apologized, rubbing where he was hit, ignoring the comment of 'No-Good Tsuna' from his classmates.

"Quite, Sawada," The teacher snapped before continuing. "Class, today we are receiving a new student. I expect you to behave well, and treat her well." He said, ignoring the excited whispers among the class of a new student. "Come on in," He called out and the door opened.

In walked a familiar pink figure, causing the whispers among the students to increase as they talked about how lucky they were to have another girl in the class, or how cute she looked, or about her 'dyed' hair.

"Hello," Mew said cheerfully as she walked into the class. She stopped infront of the class and began to talk to them. "I am Mew Pokémon, and hope that I can have a lot of fun with all of you," She bowed.

"Alright, that's enough," The teacher spoke up, "Now why don't you take a seat anywh-"He was cut off as Mew spotted her reasons for being here.

"Tsuna!" Mew called out, causing the class to grow silent but she ignored them as she moved through the classroom and took an empty desk next to her friend. "Looks like we are going to be class mates," She smiled.

"Uh, yeah," Tsuna replied, growing nervous under the stares of his classmates. "I-I'm honestly surprised to see you here." He tried to regain his nerve.

"I know," Mew smiled. "It's like I have something out there that is helping me spend time with you." She said, knowing that it was the truth. Yesterday she had called Rotom out and had him arrange it all, but Tsuna didn't need to know this. "And there is nothing that makes things better than doing it with friends."

"Y-yeah," Tsuna agreed, looking away in embarrassment.

"Huhum," The teacher cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "If we have had enough of this introduction…" He gazed over the class. "We still have school work to do, so I want everyone to open to page 67… Yes Pokémon?" He asked, noticing Mew had her hand up.

"I haven't gotten my books yet," Mew explained as she lowered her hand.

"Fine," The teacher sighed. "Just share with someone for now."

Nearby Mew, many of the students looked excited at the idea of getting close to her and hoping to get to know her better. But to their disappointment, Mew moved over to No-Good Tsuna of all people.

"Hey Tsuna, hope you don't mind," Mew said as she sat next to him.

"It's fine," Tsuna mumbled, moving his book closer to Mew for her to see.

"Alright, then. Unless there is anything else," The teacher scanned over the class. "Then do problems one through fourteen. You have one hour to complete them all and…" He sighed seeing Mew's hand spring up again. "What is it this time?"

"I already solved them, so what next?" Mew spoke up, finding the problems to be boringly simple. At her declaration, the students looked at her odd wondering if she was crazy or not.

"You have?" The teacher asked, amuse at the prospect of humiliating a troubling student. "Then can you tell me the answer to number eight?" He smirked.

"-11/8" Mew replied.

"…Number seven."

"9.5"

"Number four."

"0.21"

"Number 11!"

"67,932...Do you have anything more challenging?" Mew asked with a bored look on her face, ignoring the shocked looks on her classmate's face and the building rage on the teacher's.

"You want a challenge?" The teacher sneered, and began to write down a long equation that was far beyond even that of the high school level. "Then solve this." He challenged with a smirk as Mew looked over the board.

Mew had to admit that this one was a hard problem; it took her one whole second to think about it.

"7"

At her answer, the teacher glared at her before setting his sights on the other stunned students. "What are you waiting for? I said you had one hour, you are now down to 55 minutes" He barked, causing the students to jump and quickly get to work.

XxX

Tsuna sighed as he ate his bento on the roof of the school; he leaned against one of the building up there.

'I guess Mew is some kind of genius,' He thought as he looked up at the sky. 'I wonder how long till she will stop being my friend when she realizes I'm… No good.' Tsuna thought sadly as he looked back down at his lunch.

Unknown to Tsuna as he continued to tear himself down, Mew had gone and done something that was going to change his school life.

"Stop sulking like a weakling," Reborn suddenly dropped onto Tsuna's head from above. "We got company." He finished as he vanished in a burst of speed before Tsuna could react.

"Wha?" Tsuna looked around quickly for Reborn, but the assassin was out of sight. With Reborn nowhere to be seen, his then realized what was said. "What did he mean by-"He was cut off as the roof's door was swung open and group of boys dressed in Kendo robes.

"Hey, here he is," One of the Kendo members pointed to him. That was all it took for the other members to grab him and began to drag him downstairs.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tsuna shouted as he struggled in their grasp.

"You can thank your only friend for this No-Good," Another Kendo member said with a smirk on his face. "She made a bet, and we need you here to settle it." He laughed and the other members soon followed as well.

The Kendo members didn't answer any more questions of Tsuna's as he asked about the bet. Instead they just laughed harder at his ignorance. It only took them a few minutes to take Tsuna and deposit him at the Kendo Club's sparing room where a crowd was forming inside.

"What is going on? What bet?!" Tsuna yelled as he got up as he looked over the crowd. His eyes soon landed on Mew who stood next to Kyoko.

"Oh, you weren't told?" A smug voice called out next to him. Tsuna looked to his left and saw the Kendo Club's Captain, Maochida, standing there with a look of cruel amusement. "Well your only friend over there," He nodded over to Mew. "Was talking to my girl, so I told her to leave. We don't need anyone who would be infected by your No-Goodness." He laughed along with many of the students nearby.

"But the foolish girl said she wouldn't," Maochida continue with a smirk on his face. "So I told her she should know her place in the food chain around here." The smirk began turning sadistic. "Your friend then said that I should know 'my place', and that you could beat me." He began to laugh again. "So we made a little bet. When I beat you, she agreed to obey my any order and in the long shot that you win, that I must break up with Kyoko."

"For the last time, we aren't together!" Kyoko shouted from the crowd, but her voice was overshadowed by the roar of the crowd. "Idiotic men," She sighed.

At Maochida's explanation, Tsuna was paralyzed as the thought of losing his only friend so soon. He expected her to leave because she would figure out she was No-Good, but now… She would leave when he showed her he was No-Good infront of everyone.

"Don't worry," Maochida began to speak again. "It's an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand. You're a novice at Kendo so if you can get an Ippon off me, then you win! If you can't then I win." He smirked as he remembered how he and his team rigged the fight with weighted armor and sword with a fixed judge to boot.

Tsuna continued to stand infront of the crowd as he thought it all over. 'I-I could always just escape… It would be as easy as asking to go to the bathroom.' He looked over to the door. Tsuna was about to make his escape when he remembered something else. 'But what about Mew? She… she is my only friend… and she has faith in me.' He looked over to see Mew as she smiled at him.

With a gulp, Tsuna tried to steel himself but his nerves kept failing him. He wanted to fight, but his body knew that he would never win.

Luckily for Tsuna, someone else knew that as well.

'Hm… I thought he would chicken out,' Reborn thought as he sat on the rafters above the crowd. 'He may have some potential after all.' His gaze dropped down to Mew. 'With at least the proper motivation that is.' His eyes move back to Tsuna. 'But he will still lose this fight with his weak body.'

With a small thought, Reborn removed one of his many hidden pistols on his body and began to take aim.

"Wish I had some cover to hide the body," Reborn mused as he pulled the trigger, much to his surprise though, the moment he fired the Dying Will Bullet the lights in the club were shut-off. "Odd," He spoke aloud as he looked around in the darkness, ignoring the shouting from down below.

Reborn's train ears had managed to pick something up among all of the shouting of the children; he could hear giggling from where the lights were.

Now while Reborn tried to figure out about the laughing lights, Tsuna was laying on the ground.

'Wh-what's going on,' Tsuna wondered as he lay down on the ground. 'My body won't move, and was that a gun shot? Am I dying?' He thought in a panic. 'But then I can't help Mew… I really wanted to help her…' Suddenly an energy began to surge through his body. 'No, I will help her! I will protect my friend!'

Tsuna quickly stood up in the darkness as he left his old body on the ground to disintegrate into nothing. He was dressed in only his boxers now with a flame in the center of his forehead where the bullet killed him.

'Oh my,' Mew smirked as she could see Tsuna with the flame on his head. 'I guess that is Reborn's Dying Will thingys.' She thought as she waved her hand as Kendo armor appeared around him. 'But only I can embarrasses my friends like that.'

"Rotom, lights please!" Mew spoke above the crowd, and her Pokémon obeyed as the lights were once again on.

As the lights turned on, everyone was shocked at the new looking Tsuna and the serious look on his face that they completely overlooked the fire on his head.

"Oh, you look quite serious now," Maochida chuckled at the look, believing the look on his face was strain from the heavy armor he made. "Well then, come at me!" He got into stance, but was shocked when Tsuna ran at him quickly without his sword.

"I will beat you!" Tsuna shouted as he ran full speed at him.

"Do you think I'd hold back?!" Maochida shouted as Tsuna ran at him and swung down his sword to hit the flaming forehead. "Eat this! You peon!"

As the Kendo sword made contact with Tsuna's head, Tsuna didn't let up as he used his own head to break the sword in a headbutt against Maochida's head! Maochida fell back from the sudden, unexpected, blow and force and fell back on the floor.

Taking his chance, Tsuna jumped onto the fallen Maochida and pinned him to the ground with his legs. As the crowd began to yell excitedly at Tsuna's actions, they were completely ignored by Tsuna as he focused on his opponent. With a quick movement, Tsuna ripped out a fist full of Maochida's hair.

"I got hyakupon!" Tsuna shouted, using the captain's rule against him. Maochida never said with form of Ippon to get.

At the sight of Tsuna declaration with a fist full of hair, the crowd began to both laugh and cheer at his quick thinking and wit.

"How's this?" Tsuna asked the judge, who recoiled in fear but Tsuna took that to mean it wasn't enough. "Dammit!" He swore as he began to rip all of the hair off the boy's head till he was completely bald and passed out from the pain. "Zembupo."

"Red!" The judge finally yelled, giving Tsuna the victory. It was just at this time that the Dying Will effect finally died away, leaving Tsuna to be swarmed by the crowd.

Tsuna was surrounded by people who were complementing him for his fight, and their newfound respect for his.

"Tsuna!" Mew's voice called out, catching Tsuna's attention. He saw her approach with Kyoko next to her. "I knew you could do it." She smiled at her friend.

"You were really incredible," Kyoko spoke up. "Like, you're not some average guy."

Tsuna blushed at these complements. 'Maybe my life isn't so bad now, after all.' He smiled as he was surrounded by people who weren't calling him No-Good right now.

While Tsuna was being showered with praise for his actions, one baby continued to watch him from above with a neutral expression.

'Odd, how where did that outfit come from?' Reborn wondered, looking at the armor. He knew the Dying Will Bullet tended to leave on naked, but here was Tsuna in completely new clothes. 'And the lights as well...' He look at the now silent lights. 'Something else is going on here, and it is currently an unknown.'


End file.
